Akatsuki's Fire Blossom
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Shinobu is all grown up. Now she needs to decide whether she wants to continue being a Konoha shinobi or stick with the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Akatsuki's Fire Blossom

Title: Akatsuki's Fire Blossom

Authoress: Narutofang91

Disclaimer: Me: Hi all!! I'm back with the sequel to Flash. Now, before you ask, this story will center around Shinobu, it starts a few hours after graduation, they are going to meet their sensei. So, without further ado, I do not own Naruto! But I will do something to one of the characters in the Akatsuki X shifty eyes X for a small sum of money.

Summary: Shinobu is all growed up. Now she needs to decide whether she wants to continue being a Konoha shinobi or stick to the Akatsuki.

Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu looked around, she had just been put on the fated team seven with two other people, Nara Anui and Uzumaki Kyuu. Both were alright, thankfully, and she was hoping she got a sensei that was familiar to her too. She looked up when the sound of someone blowing air into something. She saw Kyuu holding a whoopee cushion and blowing air into it, "Kyuu, what are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up and smirked, "The sensei is late, so I'm going to pay him back for it." He said, placing the cushion right in front of the door. She rolled her eyes and turned away from the whole thing, she looked at Anui, who was looking at Kyuu with adoration. She looked just like her mom, but she had her dad's eyes and slacker attitude. Shinobu looked back at Kyuu, he looked like his mom, but with blonde hair and Naruto's attitude. She snorted, then heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned back around to see the door open and a foot come through the door, 'why didn't they stick their head in first?' she looked down in time to see the foot come down on the whoopee cushion, it let out the air and a moment later the person's head came through, "Hmm, thought that you would use the same trick Naruto did when he was put on my team. I guess I can never let my guard down though." The man said as he came all the way through the door, looking down at the cushion.

Shinobu looked him over, 'Hn, old, probably in his thirties, weird hair-do, and a mask that covered the lower of his face while the leaf headband covered half of the upper. His chakra has been suppressed twice, so he's pretty strong, I remember him from somewhere. But where? Ever since that fall I had when I was six I couldn't remember half of my past.' She thought, 'at least I remembered all those jutsu's I learned when I was smaller, but I can't remember who taught them to me.' She saw the man turning to leave and got off the desk to follow him, "Come on you two." She called back to Anui and Kyuu.

They trailed after their sensei to the top of the academy, sitting in a semi-circle the man introduced himself, "Ok, I am Hatake Kakashi, I tell you guys what to do and you obey me. I am not going to tell you anything else so the person on the right will introduce herself." He pointed to Anui and she giggled, "Well, I'm Anui Nara, I like someone," giggle, sideways look at Kyuu, "my future dream is to be a great kunoichi, my hobbies are, um, something, and my dislikes are, or, well, is Shinobu! She's so weird!" she pointed at Shinobu who growled and took her scythe off her back, "Say that again girly-girl." She snarled and leveled it with Anui's chin.

Kakashi sighed and told Shinobu to put the scythe back on her back and moved on to the Hokage's son, "Okay, you, go ahead." He said looking at Kyuu. He smiled widely and pointed at himself, "Well, I am Kyuu Uzumaki, I like all sorts of things but I guess what I really like is instant ramen cuz' whenever I get some dad spends time with me! My future dream is to be the greatest hunter-nin that ever lived, my hobbies are training and making up different kinds of ramen for my dad and the thing I dislike the most is my dad's paperwork, there's so much of it that he doesn't get to spend much time with me." Kakashi looked at the boy, he looked like a delightful mixture of both Hinata and Naruto, both parents showed up in him. Finally he turned to Shinobu who looked back at him, "Okay, I am Shinobu Uchiha, my likes are training with my uncle, my future dream is to know who my mom and dad is, my hobby is going out and shopping for more shuriken, and the thing I dislike the most is the fall I had when I was six." She finished and stood up, the sitting down was killing her, freaking weapons on her back.

The others looked at her and then went into their own thoughts. Kakashi was thinking about who Shinobu's mom was, everybody who used to be in the Konoha eleven did, but they didn't tell Shinobu for reason's unknown to Kakashi. He glanced up to find the three staring at him. "Well, since we've introduced ourselves it's time for me to tell you what your first mission is. Tomorrow you are going to take a survival mission, don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Well, bye." He waved and jumped off the roof and to wherever he goes to read his book.

Shinobu waved to Kyuu, nodded to Anui and walked off, down the side of the building; that was one of the things she knew how to do. She wished she knew who taught her to do that sort of stuff but she didn't so she left it at that. Walking into the Uchiha district she moved to where she and uncle Sasuke were staying. She masked her chakra and went up to the house, she'd been trying to surprise him for a while now, but somehow it never seemed to work. However, this time luck was with her and she managed to get to the house without him noticing, creeping into the thing she slowly took off her shoes and eased herself to where he always seemed to be, the kitchen. She heard him talking to somebody and assumed it was one of his teammates, Sai maybe.

She noticed that the door was open and grinned, this was her chance! She paused for a moment to listen in on the conversation and caught some words, "So she had an accident?" she heard a woman ask. "Yes, she remembers the jutsu's but that is just about all." That was uncle Sasuke, she could finally get some info! "Well then why the fucking hell didn't you guys try a fucking mind transfer jutsu and fucking brought the damn memories to the fucking front of her mind? From what she fucking tells me you have a fucking mind-reader in this damn village." A man's voice sounded out, she was amazed at the amount of cusses coming out of his mouth. She decided to find out who uncle was talking to and creeped to the door, she waited a centi-second and burst into the room. She saw the black cloaks with red clouds and her mind immediately came up with the name of the organization.

She gaped at the pink haired woman and the silver haired man with matching rings on their left hands and different rings on their right hands, "Uncle, why are the Akatsuki here?" she asked, easing her scythe from around her back, her Sharingan activating itself. The woman looked at her and she saw the Konoha headband on her throat, it had a deep scratch across it, the man turned to her and smirked at her, "Using my present well aren't you? Suits you, I guess, along with Kisame's sword." He said to her, and produced his own scythe, "But mine's still the fucking greatest, seriously." He waved it at her. "Hidan, stop scaring Shinobu." The woman said, laying her hand on his shoulder, he scoffed and she turned to Shinobu. "How do you know my name?" she bit out, surprised that these people from a highly known organization knew her.

The woman opened her mouth but the man now known as Hidan beat her to it, "She's your fucking mother." He said, then leaned forward as the woman's fist came towards him, it hit him and he started to bleed because the ring on her hand cut him deeply on the side of the face, "Ah, you know how I like it. If you want me to do something to you we'll have to wait, we can't have fore-play in front of the kid." He sighed as he licked the blood from his face. Shinobu watched in shock as the two began bickering in front of her, the woman was her mother?

She looked at Sasuke who just stared at the two people fighting in his kitchen. She decided that he was of no use and interrupted the two in the middle of the floor. "What do you mean she's my mother? Does that mean you're my father?" she asked the man, he stopped fighting and turned to her, a frown etched on his face, "Ah, no. You father is this mother-fucker's brother." He pointed to Sasuke, who looked like he had been slapped across the face, "On the other hand, I am your step-father, seriously. Your mother is quite the busy little fucking bee." He received a stab from the woman's katana, it went through him and came out from the front, he looked down at it and touched the blade, "Sakura, you didn't forget that I am immortal did you? What were trying to do with this?" Sakura leaned forward and whispered in his ear, he nodded and she stepped forward, "Hi, I'm your mother. I know this is kind of sudden but I wanted to visit you. I'll explain it all later, when you have your memories back, go to Ino and she'll do it for you, at my request of course. So when that happens, I'll be back." With that they waved at Sasuke and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Shinobu turned to Sasuke, he looked at her and sighed, "Well, let's get going. If you want to remember who she is we need to get you to Ino's house." He said while getting up and walking around to the front door, Shinobu followed him out the door and through town to where Ino and Shikamaru lived, "While you are getting your memories back I want you to wait until she's done before you go away.

She might need to pull something else forward through your mind. Ok?" he said, they had reached the house and were waiting for somebody to answer the door. Shinobu nodded and watched as the door slid open to reveal a sleepy looking Shikamaru. "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked as they came in, "Shinobu needs her memories, a situation has come up and she needs to remember something." Sasuke said as he was taking off his sandals. Shikamaru nodded and yelled for Ino, who came out of the kitchen, "Yes?" she asked, seeing Sasuke and Shinobu standing next to her husband. "I'm guessing this isn't a regular visit." She said, seeing their tensed up stances, Shikamaru nodded and they went to the sitting room, "So, what's going on?" Ino asked, Sasuke explained the situation and Ino looked at Shinobu, "Okay, I'll see what I can do, she might get her memories back, but there's a huge risk that I'll only lock them up more." She said, Shinobu nodded and went over to Ino, "I'll take that risk." She said, Ino looked at her for a moment then she stared straight into her eyes and made the hand signs, "Mind-transfer Jutsu." She said and slumped forward as Shinobu experienced the feeling of somebody else inside her head.

A moment later she felt the door to her memories open and the flood of her repressed memories came. She remembered where she lived before she came to Konoha, why she was in Konoha and many more. She saw Anui come into the room from the corner of her eye and felt hate rush through her veins. She had been sorta calm while she didn't remember anything but now her old feelings came back, with force. Being raised with the Akatsuki as your family will do something to you, she was now brash and none of her self-control was working right now. She felt Ino leave her and stood up, grinning maniacally she took her scythe off her back, "Get ready to run Anui, I'm coming for you." She said, inching towards the girl. Anui saw her coming and gulped, looking past her to her parents and Sasuke she saw that they were more concerned with waking her mom up than with taking care of the present situation. She turned and started running, maybe she could go fast enough to get away from the girl behind her.

She ran out of the house and through the village, she heard the wind scream behind her and thanked whatever gods were listening that that scythe had missed her. She ran blindly, dodging the random swinging of the scythe and finally bumped into something hard. Falling over she looked up to see her sensei, looking behind her she saw Shinobu standing there, hip cocked with one hand on it while the other steadied the scythe. She got up and backed up three steps behind her sensei. Kakashi was walking along reading his book when some sort of flying projectile knocked him over. He looked into the face of his assailant only to find the scared face of one of his students, she looked behind them and he saw Shinobu standing there, her scythe in the ground and a maniacal gleam in her eyes. He stood up and Anui backed up behind him, he wondered what had triggered Shinobu's homicidal tendency.

Shinobu glared at Anui, "Hiding behind Sensei now are we Anui? Are you that scared that I'll get you? Because I will get you Anui, you can count on it. So you better watch your back, someday somebody won't be there for you and you won't be able to move for days." She taunted/stated. When Anui showed no sign of coming out she huffed and turned around to go back to the Uchiha district. She looked back one time to see Kakashi talking to Anui. 'Che, always needs someone to protect her.' She turned back around and hopped back to the house. While she did that Anui's parents came looking for her, along with Sasuke, who was only there to look for Shinobu. They saw Kakashi there with Anui and walked over to them. "What happened?" Ino asked, looking her daughter over. Kakashi explained what he had seen and watched as Sasuke looked paler, "Damn, I hope she knows what she's doing." He muttered and then he apologized to Ino and Shikamaru before he left to go back to his house.

When he got there he saw Shinobu sitting on the couch looking at her ring, she tapped on it and muttered something, the next instant a flash appeared and Sakura and Hidan were looking at her, "Sooo, figured it out yet?" Sakura asked, the next moment she was being crushed in a hug from her daughter. She heard muffled cries and saw tears running down her cheeks. After a while of that they were all sitting down and talking when a flash of smoke appeared and Kakashi appeared. "Shinobu we need to-" his speech stopped at the sight of his old student and the unfamiliar Akatsuki beside her, "Hi Kaka- sensei." She said, staring at his face. He couldn't believe his eyes, Sakura was here, Sakura! He hadn't seen her since that one time on a random mission. She'd let her hair grow, he realized. He then looked at her companion, "This is Hidan, Kaka-sensei. He's my husband." She said, gesturing to him. "Hidan? As in the immortal? Sakura, you have some, odd, tastes." He said watching the scythe wielding man beside the Cherry Blossom of Konoha seems he now knew where Shinobu got hers from. The man scowled but didn't say anything.

After getting caught up in the news he realized that she was actually in the Akatsuki and that she was actually here, so since Akatsuki were not welcome he formally warned Sakura that she needed to get out of Konoha before he was forced to tell the Hokage, she nodded in understanding and they came to an understanding, they (Kakashi's team) would train outside of the walls of the village and she could come visit whenever time allowed. So after that Shinobu was left alone and she realized that she had had a long day and she was tired, "I'm going to bed uncle Sasuke, see ya in the morning." She said on her way up the stairs. He nodded at her and went off to his room too. Shinobu collapsed on her bed, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the most stressful time of her life and that those days were going to come up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, first chapter, I know it wasn't good but I tried. So review and I'll dig up the next chapter of this story.

Thanks

Ja-Ne

-Narutofang91


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I have to say, I hope this chapter will be good so without further ado, I don't own Naruto and if I did Sakura would so totally be with Hidan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu stirred, she knew she had to get up but she didn't want to. She sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up, 'Gotta get ready for that survival exercise.' She thought. She got up and went to the closet, he opened the doors and pulled out her black fishnet shirt with red capris, she leaned down and pulled the black and red boots out, she turned and went to her dresser, opening the top drawer she pulled out her undergarments and closed it back. She turned and laid the clothes on the bed, she dressed and left the room.

After strapping the weapons on her back and putting on her shoes she waved to her uncle and left the house, walking out of the Uchiha district she contemplated on the survival exercise. She continued to walk with her head down and didn't notice the boy now walking next to her until he started talking, "Hey Shinobu, what do you think is going to happen on the exercise?" Kyuu asked, Shinobu looked up at him and shrugged, "We should probably work together, who knows what could happen." She said looking at him, then she looked ahead and saw Anui, hate filtered through her veins but she chose not to act on it this time, later, but not now.

They walked up to her and continued after she joined them, they continued on to the training grounds and sat down. After about three hours they were all laying around, waiting, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate waiting? I mean, even that word sends chills down my back." Shinobu said, lying next to Kyuu. He shook his head and they heard a 'poof', Shinobu looked up and saw the sensei standing there, looking at them. "It's about time, we've been waiting here for hours." She said, sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head, "Do it again and I'll sic my summon on you, and believe me, he ain't a nice one." She continued.

Kakashi made a mental note to start being on time, most of the time. They all filed in front of him and awaited instructions. He held up two bells, 'Ah, the bell test. Uncle told me about this.' Shinobu thought. They listened as he explained what they had to do and nodded, Kakashi raised his hand, "Go." He said, they all disappeared.

(Since I am too lazy to write what happened, I'm going to skip to the part where they are finished with the test.)

They all stood in a parallel line in front of Kakashi, they were waiting for his judgment on how they did. Shinobu thought that they did pretty well. They worked together and distracted him, it was hard trying to get the bells, she had to take both of her weapons and go at him relentlessly until he tired. Shinobu watched as he studied them, trying to figure out if they passed or not. Kakashi finally spoke, "Well, you all did better than your parents at least. I'll give you that, they didn't even think to use team-work. So…… I guess you all. FAIL! No, kidding, you guys pass." He said, laughing a bit at their faces when he said they had failed.

They growled and turned around, but congratulated themselves, "Well, I've got to go guys, I told my dad that I would help him create a new kind of ramen." Kyuu said. Shinobu nodded and waved as both Kyuu and Anui disappeared into the fading light. She sighed and looked up, 'Guess I'll head over to the weapons shop. Maybe I'll find a new kunai there or something.' She thought, going down one street and finding herself closer to the store. She traveled through the crowded streets and went into the actual store.

She looked at the kunai on the shelves and picked up a few before putting them back down. She walked over to the big four-pronged stars and looked at an intricately designed one, it was blood red with black sakura petals flowing down one of the prongs and going to another. She lifted it and looked for some more of the weapons. Continuing on with her search she also found another sword, it was long but with a thin blade that looked as if it was going to break under any amount of pressure. Testing it she found it sturdy and took a closer look at it. It was a fathomless black on the top of the blade but silver lining along the bottom.

The hilt was pure white and had black flame like markings adorning the whole thing. She picked that up also and took both of the weapons to the counter to buy them. After that she put the sword in its sheath and put both it and the star on her back and hip (sword on her hip and the star is on her back). She left the store and walked back to the house, upon entering the building she took off her shoes and went up to her room. She took off all of her weapons and set them on her bed, she went to the dresser and picked up the weapon sharpener. She went back to the bed and sat down to begin the nightly sharpening of her things.

She got through with that after about two hours and put them up before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out she went to bed and fell on it in a heap. She kept her eyes open for a little bit later as she watched the sun go down from the window, 'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.' Was her last thought as she went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to a bucket of ice cold water being poured on her to wake her up. She sat up swiftly, sputtering and glaring at the person who had woken her up so… rashly. Kakashi, that mother-fuck. She glared at him before raising an eyebrow and silently asked what he was doing in her room. He was silently laughing at her and pointed to the clock, 6:30. Damn, what happened to the time?

She got up and went to her closet, pulling out random clothes and then looked at him and waved her hand in a shooing manner. He got the hint and left while she dressed. She put on her sleeveless black shirt and her red pants', she took her kunai pouch, swords, scythe, and star (what are those things actually called? Am I getting it right?) and put them on her body, through the hoops and loops that were sewn into the specially made clothing. After that she went to the front of the house and put on her boots, she stood and went out to the street where Kakashi was waiting for her.

They looked at each other and went on to the Hokage's tower for the mission that they were going to go on. After they got there she saw Kyuu and Anui standing off to the side, Kyuu talking to his dad and Anui looking at Kyuu with hearts in her eyes. She scoffed and went up to her 'uncle' Naruto. "Say uncle, why don't you give us an especially hard mission. Something worth our while?" she said while holding a ramen packet under his nose, waving it around. His eyes glazed over and he nodded, taking the extra extra large pack of ramen.

She smiled briefly before going back to the line her team had formed, she saw Kyuu look at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. They had a mission to Lightning to investigate the mysterious deaths of the lords there. Shinobu and the others nodded before going out of the room and going to their homes to get ready for the mission. Shinobu was packing her bag when she had a thought, What if it was the Akatsuki who was killing the powerful lords?

She didn't think she could attack her family. She mulled over it briefly and decided that if it was she could at least meet the uncles she hadn't seen in years. She finished up and packed the last of her clothes, then turned to her weapons and got the best ones out of the bunch. She finished that and left a note for her uncle, who was currently on a mission himself, that said she was on a mission and if he came home before she did it was alright.

She left the house and wandered towards the gates to see Kyuu and Anui standing there watching her come towards them. She saw no sign of Kakashi and narrowed her eyes, she was already ten minute late, who knows how late he was going to be? So when she got to them she sat down and bit her thumb, making hand signs she slammed on of her hands down on the ground. A large black tiger appeared before her and looked at her with fathomless gold eyes, "Yes mistress?" it asked in a deep gravely voice. She paused for a moment, "Find Kakashi, he's ten minutes late." She said, he nodded and bounded off. She laid back and looked at the sky, counting down from ten.

'Ten'

The others were looking at her with some awe, the summons was an advanced jutsu that only jounins and above could do.

'Nine'

She watched a cloud shaped like a kunai float by, 'I wonder why Shikamaru-san always watches these things.' She thought

'Eight'

She sat up and looked at Kyuu, "Why did your parents name you Kyuu?" she asked, he shrugged then seemed to ponder the matter himself.

'Seven'

She heard the distant running of feet and looked to the left, she grinned. Kakashi was running in front of a snarling, baring its teeth, tiger. She sighed, 'I didn't even make it to one. Aro must be getting good.' She thought as Kakashi came up to them, panting. Aro came up to Shinobu and bowed its head, "He is here mistress." He said before disappearing with a small poof and black flowers. Shinobu looked at Kakashi, "I told you he was vicious Kakashi-sensei." She said as he lifted his head, she saw him glare at her briefly and smirked.

She loved it when people glared at her, it was awesome when they got mad. Although it didn't last too long. Anyways, they waited for him to catch his breath before starting off. They were tree-hopping to Lightning and were almost to rogue-ninja territory when Kakashi signaled them to halt, jumping down they looked at him only to find him staring into the trees. Shinobu felt a familiar chakra and instantly lit up, one of her uncles was here! The other two gasped as a black cloak with red clouds came into view, "You guys shouldn't be here, yeah. There might be rogue shinobi around." The Akatsuki nin said. Kakashi, Kyuu, and Anui tensed, but Shinobu rolled her eyes and jumped him. She felt the stares and hugged him tighter, "Uncle Deidei, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to threaten me. You know what happened last time you did." She said, looking up at her uncle. Deidara shivered at the mention of it and then looked down at Shinobu, "Hey kid, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the academy, yeah?" Shinobu giggled, "No uncle, I graduated a few weeks ago. Didn't mom tell you?" she asked. Deidara shrugged, "We haven't been in touch, kid. You see, she and Hidan have been on one mission while Tobi and I are on another, yeah. Speaking of which, where is that dunce?" he looked around and they both continued to ignore the other three, "TOBIII!!" Shinobu screamed…… right into Deidara's ear.

He winced and glared at her before looking around again. Shinobu got off of Deidara and started making hand signs. He watched her for a moment before seeing the black tiger appear, "Oh, hey Aro. What are you doing, yeah?" he said to the tiger. Aro looked at him, and shrugged, then turned back to Shinobu who told him to locate uncle Tobi. He nodded and bounded off, it was then that they both turned to their audience and Shinobu rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Oh, uh, hey, did I mention that I have the Akatsuki as family? This is uncle Deidara." She said to the three who looked at her with disbelieving faces, "What? I didn't have to tell you. Besides, it's my mom that connects me to these guys." She said, getting a little irritated.

They fixed their faces and she smiled as she turned back to Deidara, "So, how's everything been Deidei?" she asked. He shrugged and said, "Sama old, same old. Except that Pein is out more." She nodded and they both sat down and waited for Tobi and Aro. It was silent except for the quiet talking of Deidara and Shinobu. Then they heard something crashing through the brush and looked up in time to see Aro bursting through the forest with Tobi on his back. Shinobu stood up with Deidara and watched as the tiger and man came closer to them.

She raised her hand and Aro disappeared, leaving Tobi in mid-air, he wasn't there long though. He dropped and landed with a thud before standing up and bouncing over to Shinobu, "Shinobu nee-chan! What are you doing here? Tobi was looking for Deidara-sempai and got lost but Aro-san came and got Tobi." He explained, and Shinobu now knew why she felt as if home was a little too quiet, Tobi was a fast talker and he never stayed on one subject for long, it was enough to cause a headache.

She smiled and nodded to most of what he said but didn't catch half of it. It was then that Kakashi made himself known, "Ahem, well, not that we didn't enjoy this… meeting, I think we have a mission to do. Shinobu." He said. She pouted but nodded and got up from the ground where she and the other two had been talking, then she walked over to them and hugged them both, "I'm going to have bruises where you hugged me Shinobu, yeah. You gotta stop wearing that armor." He said, holding his side and groaning softly. Shinobu lifted her shirt and showed off her armor, improved. It now had spikes all over it. Deidara's eyes widened and he moved his cloak out of the way and lifted his shirt as well. "Damn…" he said as he looked the gashes over carefully. Shinobu shrugged, "You better be glad these aren't tipped in poison. I bet I could beat uncle Sasori's poison with that stuff." She said. Then it was time for them to go and they split off on their own ways and sped away, Akatsuki going one way and Konoha going the other.

After a few more hours they had crossed over into rogue territory and had settled into a camp near a river. Shinobu set up her bedroll and sat down on it, looking around she watched what the others were doing. Anui was fawning over Kyuu, 'Girl needs to get a life.' She thought, then looked over at Kyuu who was jumping around the clearing at high speeds, going around and around and around… She shook her head roughly and turned to see Kakashi reading his book. Shinobu wondered what was so special about that thing, she'd read it before and she didn't find anything interesting about it. Ah well, what keeps you going is what keeps you going. She then took off all of her weapons and laid them on the ground beside her. She then stretched and laid back as well, she looked up from her position on the ground and watched as Kyuu raced by. She heard them tell Kakashi what watch they would take then she felt her eyelids get heavier, finally she blinked and couldn't open them again, so she succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two pairs of eyes looked out of the darkness. "The next target has had some ninja training so he might sense us come. You ready?" the owner of the green pair of eyes said, looking at the purple eyes. "Fuck yeah I'm ready, time to fuckin' sacrifice some ass." The purple eyed person said. They moved out of the darkness and henged themselves so that they were both black haired, tall, brown eyed people. They traveled through town and came upon the house of the lord they were supposed to kill. Sakura looked at Hidan and they both nodded, then they turned and entered the house. Making their way to the lords' chambers they saw a lot of guards. Sakura nodded to Hidan and entered the chambers. Sakura looked at the lord who was painting a picture on a large canvas, "Yes, what is it slave?" he demanded harshly barely glancing at her. She smirked and drew a kunai, "My Lord, it's time for you to go to bed." She said to him as she flashed over to his side. His eyes widened and she smiled at him, "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second, that's nothing compared to what my husbands going to do to your men." She whispered as she drew the kunai across his throat and watching as blood coated her hands. Outside she heard the sounds of a struggle and walked out to see Hidan in the middle of his ritual circle and sacrificing men in droves. Rolling her eyes she waited for him to be finished and then she put him back together. They left after setting fire to the whole thing. Sakura and Hidan dropped the henge's and walked away together, not taking one look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that's it for now. Sorry it took me so long, I had writer's block. So anyway, looks like Konoha is onto the Akatsuki now, eh? So review please and the plot bunny might come visit me again. I need that plot bunny!! Ahem, thank you for reading. If you don't review I will NOT put the third chapter up, I've already gotten it written and now it is collecting dust in my computer. So if you want the third chappy review.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


	3. Chapter 3

Chapta 3

Chapta 3!

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm lazy today so I'll just say it. I don't own Naruto but I do own Shinobu, Kyuu, Anui, Aro, and the new summon Seer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu and the rest of the team arrived in time to see villagers trying to put out the fire that was enveloping the deceased lords' house. They watched for a minute until Shinobu and Kakashi used their water jutsu to put out the flames that the villagers couldn't get. After they were through one of the villagers came to them and said to them that this had happened only minutes ago. Kakashi thought about it for a bit and then he turned to the genin, "Okay guys, this is what we'll do. Shinobu and I will release our summons to try and track the nin who did this and you two will stay here to try and find any survivors and count the dead. When we get back give me a report on it. Okay?" he explained/said. They nodded and Shinobu started making hand-signs, "I am going to use the more powerful of my summons to track these guys Kaka-sensei." She said as smoke filled the air to reveal a shoulder high, blood red, black eyed, wolf with long pearly fangs and a nasty temper. Kakashi looked on in shock as the thing sniffed the air and turned to growl at Anui. His eyes sharpened and he opened his fanged mouth, "You, are going to betray the village you live in for love." He said and Anui flinched. Shinobu sighed and patted Seer's head, "Ah. Did I forget to mention that he is a bit of a seer? Seer, sit down for a moment please." He sat and looked at Kyuu, "Ah, how is Kyuubi these days? You should know, he is inside of you now." Shinobu looked at Kyuu and he shrugged before Kakashi stepped in, "Well, not that that wasn't interesting. We have somewhere to be Shinobu."

She nodded and turned to Seer, "We need to find the person, or persons, who killed the lord of this village." She said as she went around to his back and jumped on. "Well Kakashi, are you going to summon your animals?" she said as she turned to him and held onto Seers shoulders as he stood up. Kakashi nodded and summoned the dog gang, Pakkun on one of the other dogs' heads. "Sup Kakashi?" he said as he looked at him. Pakkun sensed someone looking at him and turned to see the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He instantly fuzzed up and asked, "Is this what you need Kakashi? Do you need us to remove this wolf?" Kakashi saw Shinobu silently laugh at the nin-dogs and turned his eye back to Pakkun and the other dogs, "No, that's Shinobu's other summon Pakkun. We actually need you to help us track the murderer of the lord who resided here." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Pakkun nodded but kept a wary eye on Seer, "Right, lead us to where they disappeared and we can get the scent." He said as he hopped down from one of the other dogs' heads. Kakashi told the other two to go help the villagers and he and Shinobu, along with the summons, went to where the man said the two people went away from and the dogs and the wolf put their noses to the ground. Seer raised his head, "Your mom and Hidan-sama were here Shinobu-sama." Shinobu nodded her head matter-of-factly, "I kinda suspected it but I wasn't really sure." She said, rubbing her chin. Kakashi sighed and turned to Pakkun, who nodded his head in affirmation. "Who knew that the weak-link of team 7 would be strong enough to join Akatsuki?" Pakkun said and Kakashi nodded.

They looked around for a moment then Seer started running in one direction, Kakashi and the nin-dogs following after him. They traveled a distance before Seer let out a long, low howl, meant to alert the Akatsuki members near that he was coming. Soon after they saw some black cloaks with red clouds and slowed down to stop. Seer skidded to a halt before Sakura and grinned, "Hello Sakura-sama." He said as Shinobu climbed off his back, "Hey mom." She said as she came around to the front of Seer. Kakashi came to a halt beside her and raised his hand, "Yo." He said. They saw a silver-haired man next to her and Shinobu looked at him, "Hey Hidan." She said and turned back to Sakura, "Mom, you are the one killing the lords?" she asked. Sakura and Hidan nodded and Kakashi asked, "Well, what did they do to warrant death?" Hidan looked at him, "Well, you could fuck say that they did not bring their fucking end of the deal up with Leader-sama. They made a deal, promising to pay Leader-sama after he did something for them and after we did it they didn't pay." He listened carefully and rubbed his chin. "Well, since I can't kill either of you, you being my ex-student and you being immortal, I guess we'll let you go and say that the killers had already been gone." He decided and the others, except Hidan, nodded. They then talked for a while and then Shinobu and Kakashi stood up to leave because the sky was starting to get dark. On the way back they decided to tell the other two that they couldn't find the other two killers and ended it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later they were back in Naruto's office giving in the mission reports when they heard someone talking in the hall. Tsunade burst into the room and went to stand in front of Naruto's desk, he scowled and looked up at her expectantly, "Naruto Uzumaki! What were you thinking beating up those two poor genin?! What did they do to you?" she asked, fury rolling off of her in waves. He looked sheepish, "Uh, well, uh, they wouldn't stop annoying me?" he said hiding the sharp objects from Tsunade's reach. She snorted and you could see the steam coming out of her ears, the team started to edge their way out of the office before she blew. They had just barely made it out before they heard her screams coming from the room, Shinobu sighed and looked at the others, "I'm going to my house, or something else. Cya!" she waved as she walked away, shooting Anui a bird as well. Then she wandered around town and looked around. She saw a few people she knew on the other side of the road and waved but kept on walking. She went by the academy and wondered what Iruka-sensei was doing at that moment, so she walked in and saw the school leaving. She walked to the classroom that was his she opened the door and walked in, "Hey Iruka-sensei. What are you up to?" she asked. He looked at her over the stack of papers and shrugged. She walked over to the papers and saw a paper that looked really important so she plucked it off the top of the stack and opened it. She saw Iruka looking at her and she returned to the paper. It was saying something about a chunnin exam. "Iruka-sensei, what is a chunnin exam?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed, leaning back in his chair and motioning her to sit with his free hand.

An hour after that she was heading home with the information stored in her head. After Iruka-sensei had explained everything she asked when the exam actually was and he had said it was in a few months. She was contemplating if Kakashi would let them do more, harder missions so that they could at least make an effort to go for the chunnin exams. Apparently all you had to do was get up to chunnin level and do a sufficient number of missions to qualify. Shinobu was way more than chunnin so she had to get the other two up there too. She devised a way and decided to execute it the next day when the others were refreshed and ready. She walked in the door and saw another note on the table, walking over she picked it up and read it. She crushed it and threw it into a trashcan while on her way out. 'Apparently he went on another mission to stone. Could he be seeing somebody? It's about time if he is a little sex never hurt anyone.' Not that she knew she was only thirteen. She headed up to her room and took off all the bulky clothes and armor, along with her weapons. She sat down next to her armor and started taking off the spikes that decorated it. 'Good to use but a pain in the ass to take out.' She thought as she removed the last one. After that she took a shower and went to bed thinking about her plan.

The next day she got up and packed her kunai pouch and others with the essentials and put on her clothes, 'No armor today.' She thought. Then she went out to the training grounds her team used the most and found Anui and Kyuu, both were training and she stepped in the middle of the kunai and shuriken, stopping them with her fingers. "Guys, I need to train you. You two need to be at chunnin level and I can make you do it." She said as they came up to her. "What makes you think you are at chunnin level?" Anui said snobbishly. Shinobu gave her the glare that would have Sakura stopped in her tracks, it was so reminiscent of Itachi's that if she had the Sharingan on she could have been his double. Anui looked away swiftly and rubbed her arm. "I am much more than chunnin but I need you two to be at least at that level so I'll train you." She explained. They nodded and she smirked she asked if they really wanted her to train them and they nodded again. She full out smiled then, 'They wont know what hit them.' She thought. Then she told them what to do and they ran off after she said go. She looked around and saw them hiding easily, "You need to try hiding better! I can see exactly where you are!" she called. They moved again and she saw Kyuu in the tree and Anui in the trunk of another tree. "Alright, since I can still see you two I'll start throwing kunai at you until you are both sufficiently hidden and can stay quiet!" she called again. They moved again and she threw the knives. "I'll be taking this seriously guys, so be ready to too." She said as she heard a yelp of pain.

A few hours after they started she couldn't see them anymore and saw Kakashi standing at the edge of the training grounds. "Oh, hey Kaka-sensei." She said as the other two came out of hiding, both covered in cuts and bruises. He regarded them all and looked back at Shinobu, raising an eyebrow and silently asking what was going on. "Well, I decided that they should be stronger so I took to training them and doing just that. Now I have made sure that they couldn't be seen by me unless I have the Sharingan on. They have been doing really well." She said as the other two sat down in the shade of a tree nearby. Shinobu turned to them and told them to get ready, she was going to attack them head on using kunai. She got through with that when both of them actually managed to scratch her on her arm and cheek. They rested for a while and then Shinobu went home to take another shower to wash off all the dirt and grass. She got done with that and decided to go to the Hokage tower to request a mission. She took along three packs of extra-large ramen, beef flavor, to bribe Naruto-sama with and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so I know this chapter was short. But I had a reason….. ok maybe I don't BUT I do know that I will put the chunnin exams in the next two chapters, I think. Anyway, I want you guys to know something. I feel lonely, I have nobody giving me any reviews, AT ALL! So I just wanted you to know that I will take any reviews you are willing to throw at me, member or not. Do you know how easy it is to review? I mean, you guys are either lazy, which ain't a bad thing I am too, or just mean! I promise to review for some of your stories (if you have any) if you review for this one, please review or I'll stop this story and put it on the long line of discontinued stories. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks if you do and Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me: Well since I'm lazy I'll let Shinobu do the disclaimer!

Shinobu: Narutofang91 doesn't own Naruto but she does own me, Kyuu, Anui (scowls and mutters darkly), Aro, and Seer.

Authoress note: Okay, so maybe I don't update every week but what author (ess) is ever perfect like that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later the other two were almost up to Shinobu's standards so she let up on them for a day. She watched as they laid on the ground looking at her, Kyuu looked at her while Anui glared. Shinobu had been harder on her and it showed since Anui was sporting a couple of broken bones while Kyuu only had bruises. She looked at Kakashi who was reading an Icha Icha book.

They had one more month until the Chunnin exams and Shinobu had taken over teaching for the day. Kakashi had merely nodded before giggling at some part of the book and walking away to sit under a tree.

Then for the past hour they had trained and worked until the other two had dropped like stones. Shinobu grinned, her training from the Akatsuki, and then her uncle, had helped so that she wouldn't drop like that after an hour of training, four hours maybe if uncle Kisame was training her but she would reflect on that later.

She turned her attention back to the two at her feet and heaved a sigh, relishing the feeling of old air going from her lungs and fresh, new air going in. Then she spoke, "Alright, I guess we are done for the day. You guys can rest up here for a moment then go on about your business." She turned and started walking away, raising her hand above her head in a lazy half-wave.

She headed home and took a shower before sitting down at her desk to read up on a jutsu that Uncle Kisame wanted her to learn. She knew it was a jutsu to conceal your team if they met up with enemy Nin. So she read it and memorized it, she decided to try it on her team the next day to see if it worked.

She rolled the scroll u and climbed into bed, not having to worry about anything as Uncle Sasuke was on a one month mission, he would be back in time to see it and she had already checked with her mom to see if she could be there to see her compete in the exams.

She turned the light off and went to sleep.

The next three weeks were a little hectic having to train her teammates in using senses other than their sight to find her and wound her.

Shinobu woke up and turned to see the calendar glaring at her in the morning light. It was four days until the exams started and already teams from other countries were coming in to compete for the title of chunnin.

She got up and took a bath, after that she got ready for the mission she and the team had, it was B-ranked and considered dangerous but she knew that they could do it, she had been training them after Kakashi had and that made them stronger, faster.

She put on her armor and weapons and took off out of the house towards the gates. After waiting for everybody for about three minutes she saw them all coming from different directions.

When they got there she nodded to them and they started off.

Shinobu was healing a minor wound on the way back from the mission, they had gotten the scroll that they needed and had met some enemy Nin along the way back.

They had come out of that scuffle relatively unharmed except for a few cuts and bruises so they were on their way back now. She was only healing a scrape she had gotten but she had had to heal Anui's broken arm before they started off again.

She glanced around for enemy Nin and saw none so she sped up so that she was almost flying over the tree branches. She wanted to get back fast.

Hours after they started off they were almost upon the gates when she felt an enormous chakra signature o the left. She stopped and the rest of the team followed her example.

They waited only seconds before the owners of the chakra signatures showed themselves. "MOM!" She said, and launched herself at her mom, who was standing alongside Hidan, both of them had their cloaks open in the heat of the day and you could see what they were wearing, or in Hidan's case, weren't wearing.

Shinobu stopped herself before she could reach her mom because she had just remembered her armor, this time the spikes were covered in poison.

She carefully maneuvered herself and gave her mom a hug. Then turned to Hidan, "Hey Hidan, where's your shirt?" she asked. He looked down at his bare chest ad then back at Shinobu with a smirk, "Your fucking mom tore it fucking off of me while we wer-" She stopped him before he could go further, "Don't want to know." She said.

He smiled widely and she shrugged, and then turned to the team. "Ummm, ok, well it's like this. I asked my mom to meet me here for a moment." She said, scratching the back of her head.

Kakashi nodded and turned to the other two, "Well, lets give them some privacy guys." He said. They turned to the trees and Shinobu looked at her mom. "Mom, I'm going into the chunnin exams." She said.

Sakura's eyes bugged out, "Really?" she asked, and when Shinobu nodded yes she squealed excitedly and jumped up and down. "YES! My baby's going to the chunnin exams." She screamed and then turned to Hidan, "Come Hida-kun, we must tell the others." She said, then waved bye to Shinobu and they both disappeared.

Shinobu stood there for a moment before walking to the gates, the team trailing after her. They gave the scroll and a mission report to Naruto and left to do their own things.

Shinobu went home and saw Uncle Sasuke was back, she told him that she and the team were entering the exams and he told her to keep training, along with a small congratulations that made her smile softly. Uncle Sasuke almost never gave her compliments, so if he ever gave her one she would take it to heart.

She climbed the stairs to her room and laid down on the bed, thinking of the exams, which were starting in two days. She closed her eyes and turned over on her side; she cleared her mind and went to sleep, thinking of them and how Kakashi had announced that they were actually going into them.

XXXXXXXXXXX Flashybacky XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu dodged an attack that an enemy Nin threw at her, backing up into Kakashi. He looked at her and smiled through his mask, "I guess this isn't a good time for me to mention that I've nominated you guys for the chunnin exams is it?" he asked. Shinobu's eyes widened and she forgot to dodge the kunai coming her way, it nicked her in the arm and she hissed painfully.

"Ya think?!" she asked as she threw her patterned throwing star at the guy, slicing him in half horizontally before going back to her. Kakashi winced and shrugged then turned back to the man they were getting the scroll from, "You can give us that now." He said, holding out his hand.

The man threw the scroll at Kakashi and ran, the enemy leaving him as he no longer had what they wanted. "Give us the scroll and we'll let you live." One of them said. Shinobu lifted her sword, "Leave us and I promise not to feed you to Seer." She sneered. (Heh, Seer, sneer. It rhymed!)

They chuckled, guessing her meaning, "Like a weak little girl could summon anything." One laughed aloud. Kakashi's eyes widened and he grabbed the shirts of Anui and Kyuu, "It's about to get ugly." He said, jumping into the nearest tree.

Shinobu's head was lowered and you could hear her chuckling "Has no one taught you not to mess with an Akatsuki's daughter? I am no normal girl, I was trained by the Akatsuki, I was taught every move I know by the most powerful individuals in the Ninja world, I am the daughter of Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Itachi, I have more control over my chakra than my mom does and I have my fathers Sharingan. And you dare to tell me I am weak? You are truly fools and do not deserve to live, therefore… I shall dispose of you. Seer!"

A huge wolf appeared at her side and snarled threateningly, "Kill them." She said simply. "With pleasure." The huge wolf growled.

The dying screams of the men echoed through the trees for minutes afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu chuckled darkly; Seer had had fun on the mission. She then scowled at the thought of being called weak. She never remembered having that much fun on a mission before.

She reached over and turned out the light, enclosing herself in darkness. Her eyes glowed gold in the darkness for a moment before she closed them and went to sleep.

XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXXX--XXXX

Okay, short but that was only a filler until the next chapter where the Chunnins start at last. Next chapter! Are you excited or what? Personally I can't wait so when it comes be ready. Also, kudos to the person who guesses what else I used the name Hida-kun for. I'll give you guys a hint, it's on my Myspace and it's silver. I'll give you my name: Waiting For Forever.

Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!

-Narutofang91

P.S: I'm thinking of putting a demon in Shinobu, you know like Leader had put one in her when she was born. What demons do the Akatsuki have anyway? I know they have Gaara's but that's about it… Hah-hah-hah…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shinobu: Okay, so Narutofang91-sama doesn't own any Naruto characters…… but she does own me, Aro, Seer, Anui, and Kyuu.

Me: That's right!

Authoress note: Ok, so I'm putting in a demon, it's a five-tailed wolf demon, I seem to have a thing for wolves don't I? You'll never guess who it is though. giggle So read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu sighed as she pulled Kyuu into the room behind her and Anui; he just had to start a fight with a freak in green spandex didn't he? (I'll give you one guess as to who's kid that is!)

She shuddered at the memory.

XXXXXXXXXXX Flashybacky XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu, Anui, and Kyuu walked into the ANBU Black Ops building to take the written part of the exam when they were flagged down by a freak in green spandex. He jogged over to them and stopped, then surprised them all by going over to Anui and kneeling, grabbing her hand, "Dear Anui please honor me by being my girlfriend of YOUTH!" He exclaimed.

Anui looked like she was going to puke, Shinobu was dying inside, and Kyuu looked like he wanted to rip the boy limb from limb. Anui pulled her hand from the guys grip and wiped it on the back of her skirt, "Umm, no. I am currently not dating." She said, crushing the youths' dreams.

Kyuu stepped forward as the guy started walking away, "Hey you, why don't we fight to see who's stronger?" He practically screamed. Shinobu face-palmed, 'Idiot, we don't have time for this…' she growled in her head.

So it went from there until Shinobu stopped them both with a well placed kick to their heads, "KNOCK IT OFF!!" She screamed. They did and now they were in the room they needed to be in.

XXXXXXXXXXX End Flashybacky XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu steered the two into the benches nearest them and sat down at the one behind them so she could keep an eye on them. She watched as the lead torturer walked into the room and announced what he was going to do, what they were gonna do, Yatta, Yatta, Yatta.

She zoned off and almost missed when he announced that it was time for them to start. She looked down at the paper and knew instantly what the answers were; she had studied this with uncle Sasori, after he had given her puppet control lessons, of course.

She quickly came up with all the answers and looked to see if the other two were doing well, they should, since she worked with them on this particular subject after all.

They were both almost finished and she sighed, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the table. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

XXXXXX Dream sequence XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu was walking down an elaborate hallway with many doors, she looked at the doors and saw that they had golden name plates on them. She got curious and looked closer to see what they said.

The one she was passing said memories, the next said nightmares, the one after that said dreams. She surmised that she was in her mind, she kept walking and saw that at the end of the hall the ceiling was raised about a thousand feet above her. There were gold bars with silver lining in front of her and when she stepped a little closer she felt something wet on her ankles. Looking down she saw a small puddle of coral blue… something on the floor.

She looked into the cage and lifted her hand, if she was truly in her mind there would be a chandelier in the cage before her. Sure enough, when she thought of it a sudden light threw everything into view.

And there, sitting in the cage looking down at her with a grin on his face was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Dream XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was roughly pulled back to consciousness by the sound of the mans voice booming out that they had all passed. She looked around and saw that more than half of the population was gone, she wondered if they had been caught cheating or had been scared off when she remembered the dream.

'Had it been a dream?' she thought. She would consult it with Naruto-sama later, he had experience with stuff like this having had Kyuubi after all.

She felt another chakra approaching fast and turned her head to look at the window. She wasn't surprised when it burst and in came a woman who obviously needed psychiatric help. I mean, who bursts through a window of an ANBU building? No one but the loony's that's who.

She listened to the speech she said and then got up to leave, the next exam wasn't until the next day and she needed to stock up on her kunai knives. She stopped when she heard the sound of feet behind her.

"Shinobu-san wait!" It was Kyuu, she turned and watched as he came up to her. She lifted her eyebrow, "Thanks for teaching me and Anui what you did, I don't think we would have made it if it wasn't for you." He said, Shinobu looked at Anui who was now beside him, she nodded as well and Shinobu shrugged, "Well, how about you rally thank me by buying my new supply of knives?" she said, an evil plan forming in her mind.

They couldn't possibly know that she nearly bought out the store every time she went in there; she practically made that guy's pay day when she did. The people had started to get weaponry from other countries now and she wanted to buy some of the new stock.

Kyuu thought about it and then nodded, Shinobu almost laughed maniacally as he did, 'Poor naïve little boy.' Were her thoughts as she led them to her favorite shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched as Kyuu's eyes widened dramatically when the price of her weaponry came up. She watched as a tear slid down his cheek when he paid the bill and she picked up her stuff. They walked out and she looked at him, then, so swiftly he didn't think it happened, kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Kyuu. Hey tell your dad I have to talk to him later ok?" she said, starting to walk off.

Kyuu nodded and she turned and walked down the street to her house. She got there and saw Sasuke standing in the library, looking at her bag. "So who'd you sucker into buying them this time?" he asked amusedly as she set the bags down.

She looked at him and chuckled, "Kyuu, I taught him about traps and stuff. Turns out we used that knowledge in the test today so he wanted to thank me. Didn't know what was coming to him." She said.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "Well, you have another exam tomorrow if I am correct." He said. Shinobu nodded and picked her bag back up. "I am going to see Naruto-sama in a minute so if I disappear suddenly don't be worried." She sighed and walked up the stairs.

When she put the weapons up she opened her windows and climbed out of them to jump onto the nearest rooftop. She sprinted to the Hokage tower and hopped through the window.

Naruto looked up, "You know Shinobu, there are doors in this building. Walking through them isn't too hard is it?" he said/asked. She smiled and walked over to one of the chairs in front of his desk to sit down.

She waved her hand and the door locked, she performed a jutsu and the whole room became sound proof. "I have to tell you something highly important Naruto-sama." She said after seeing his questioning look.

He gestured for her to continue. She did after a moment of silence, "Well, you see Naruto-sama I fell asleep after I took my test this afternoon. I had this weird dream where I was in my own mind, I knew it was my mind cause it had my memories, dreams, Yatta, Yatta. Anyway I was walking down the hall and I came to this golden barred gate, I lifted m hand and a chandelier appeared. So I looked into the cage and I see my Summon Seer grinning at me! Except this time he had five tails. What do you think this meant?" she asked.

Naruto had been signing some papers as she was talking but when she mentioned Seer being in a cage his hand had frozen. He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

He sat back and laced his fingers together, "Well, Shinobu. It seems we have something very serious on our hands. Can you journey back into your mind for me? I need to be sure it wasn't a dream and actually real." 'Although I have a sinking feeling that it wasn't a dream.' He thought.

Shinobu nodded and sat on the floor, taking up a concentration stance. She closed her eyes and journeyed far into her mind and found Seer again, she looked at him and spoke, inside and outside her mind. She had performed a jutsu on herself so that anything she said would be said on the outside, anything Seer said would also be repeated.

"Seer…… what are you doing in here? What's with having five tails also, as my summon you only had one." She said, looking into the wolf's eyes. **"Little one, I was never only your summon. Pein-sama had put me in you hours after you were born." **

Shinobu tilted her head, pondering, "Why did Leader-sama put you in me?" she asked, pulling a chair out of thin air and sitting in it. **"Pein-sama put me in you for reasons unknown to me. You should get some rest little one, I want you to do well in your little Ninja exams tomorrow." **He said.

She nodded and looked up at him, "I have one more question though. Why didn't you tell me you were my demon even after all the times I had summoned you?" she asked

Seer chuckled, **"Why you never asked little one." **He said, Shinobu felt a stab of annoyance at him but left her mind. She blinked and the Hokage office swam back into view.

"So." She said, standing up and sitting back down on the chair. "So." Naruto repeated then he started talking and she started talking and they both decided not to tell anyone other than Kakashi because if she ever went demon he could slap a seal on her and save them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day she awoke early and exercised until it was time to go. She jogged to the part of the village where the Forest of Death was and met up with her team there.

Looking around she saw nine other teams including them and wondered what they were going to do for this part of the exam. She didn't have to wait long for an answer though as the woman from yesterday came to them and started yelling at them; Shinobu briefly entertained the thought that the woman used drugs.

She saw Anui go over to obtain a scroll that they were to keep, apparently they had to steal another teams scroll and head to a tower to complete this part.

She snorted at the easiness of it and waited by the gate to until it was time for them to go in. She heard a distant bell and they were let in.

She and the other two sprinted in and came upon a clearing with a brook. She stopped them there and they sat down to make plans.

After an hour they stopped and started walking to where the closest chakra was. They had a Hell scroll, all they needed was a Heaven scroll and they could head to the tower.

When they got there they saw a team from Lightning and looked around to see what scroll they had. Shinobu grinned and pulled out her sword. "I'll take your scroll now." She said.

They scoffed and jumped at her and the team.

She wiped her blade on the dead nins' body and looked to see what the other two were doing. Anui was getting the scroll while Kyuu finished off the third Nin.

"Well, that was easy, so let's go to that tower." She said, they started walking and got there by the time evening had settled. When they walked in they saw four other teams besides them and guessed that everybody else was either dead or at their hotel/homes nursing their wounds and pride.

She smirked and walked over to where the other teams were waiting, hers trailing behind her. They got there and saw Naruto and some other jounins waiting for them there.

"How nice of you to joins us." Naruto said. Shinobu shrugged and stood in line. "I do hope Kakashi isn't rubbing off on you guys." He continued. They shook their heads and he smiled.

"Anyway! You all have done well! I would like to congratulate all of you! The last exam is in a months time so all of you train and hone your skills in that time!" He announced.

Everybody cheered and clapped then they began to disperse. Shinobu turned to her teammates and asked, "Can you two make it through the forest ok?" they shook their heads and she sighed, "Grab onto me." She said.

They did and she made a signal. They disappeared in black and red petals, reappearing in the town. She shook them off of her and walked home to go take a bath and go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so this is a slightly longer chappy but I don't know… So you guys review and tell me if you liked it or not. Well, Ja-ne!

-Narutofang91


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shinobu: So Narutofang91 doesn't own Naruto, Masashi doesn't need to flaunt that fact in her face. But she does own me, Anui, Kyuu, Aro, and Seer who we have recently learned is actually a demon.

Me: That's right!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu awoke with a groan, it was two more days until the final exam and she had been training harder than even the Akatsuki put together.

She sat up and put her feet over the side of the bed, preparing to stand up. She looked in a mirror and her eye twitched, she had black bags under her eyes and her hair was messed up. She also had faint bruises along her arms, wrists, elbows, and every other part of her body. 'God it looks like I got in a fight with hickey machines.' She thought.

She got up and trudged over to the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped off the rest of her clothing and stepped into the freshly prepared jet of steaming water. Groaning in relief she stepped under the stream and soaked her hair for a few minutes before she actually started cleaning her body.

She got through with that twenty minutes later, 'Longest bath I ever had.' She thought, turning off the water and stepping out. She grabbed the towel and rubbed her body off with it until she was dry enough to wiggle into her clothes. 'Being wet always makes it hard to get into my clothes.' She grumbled silently.

She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast tomatoes. She took two tomatoes out and cut them into thin, finely sliced pieces before salting them and grabbing a slice. She heard footsteps and glanced down at the plate of unfinished tomatoes, 'Damn, shoulda known he'd smell em.' She thought as Sasuke came into view, sniffing the air hungrily.

She watched as he approached the full plate and grabbed one before putting it into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and finished three more before leaving the rest to Sasuke and his… odd… habits.

She traveled over to the training grounds, picking up a few unlucky victims along the way, to train and hone her mist jutsu and other things like that. When Naruto-sama said to train she trained!

She practically destroyed the field in ten minutes and the ones unlucky enough to be caught in her furious training were carted to the hospital. She made clay birds, cats, rats, squirrels, and raccoons to blow up in unsuspecting Nins faces and watched as they fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

She finally got through when the sun started to set and jumped down from the tree she had been hiding in for the moment, she waved at the last trainee and then looked around the battlefield.

She anime sweat-dropped at the damage and watched as a team of ANBU made a line of yellow tape across the entrance of the grounds. 'Danger! Do not enter!' they said when she read one. Shinobu huffed and decided to go home, she was a bit tired after today's training, ok, strike that, she was dead tired but she felt like she could make it home.

She drifted through the town and finally made it to her house; she stepped one foot through the door and collapsed to the floor with a solid thump. Sasuke appeared by her side in a second and she smiled weakly, "Trained too much." Were her only words before she fainted dead away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted her up to take her to her room. He ascended the stairs and turned to the left, walking down the hall he came upon a door. He kicked it open softly and his eye twitched, she had redecorated, it seemed, 'Haven't been in here for a while.' He thought setting her down on the red and black sheeted bed and straitening himself to look around the room.

He saw: Red and black walls; black dresser drawers; black curtains with red clouds, 'Probably hand stitched those herself, I know for a fact they don't sell anything Akatsuki related in Fire country. Or any other country for that matter.' He thought before passing on to the next thing, her pictures. He walked up to them and took a good look.

He saw Sakura with the rest of the Akatsuki members, except for their leader, he probably took the picture, he looked at the rest to see a different Akatsuki in each one, Kakuzu counting money, Tobi helping Sakura clean the base in a pink apron, Deidara making clay sculptures, Sasori making a puppet out of a real dead body, Zetsu eating a dead body, Shinobu laughing maniacally as she blew the Akatsuki to pieces with the new clay Deidara had given her; The rest of the Akatsuki beating down Deidara in the next picture with scorch marks all over their bodies, Sakura included.

He looked at the next picture to see Sakura leaning against Hidan, apparently asleep, the guys hand seemed to be trailing up her shirt in the picture while he himself was reading a book. The next picture had Hidan, beaten, laid on the ground while Sakura seemed to be walking out of the picture.

He snorted and moved to the last picture, where his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched; This picture had Sakura and Itachi , apparently on the last days of his life, sitting together in a room, Itachi's hand was on her stomach and she was watching him with barely concealed joy, while his gaze was curious. They obviously didn't know they were being photographed or it wouldn't have looked like that.

He sighed and exited the room, he hadn't known she had redecorated or he would have been in there sooner to see what it looked like. He was headed to the kitchen to eat the rest of the tomatoes he had when he saw pink. He looked again and saw his old teammate and her new partner/husband. "Hey Sakura." He said, and kept moving, he was too tired to kick her out of the village right now.

Sakura looked at Hidan who shrugged and they both followed Sasuke to the kitchen where they saw him eating the last tomato. Sakura sat down and Hidan Leaned against the wall. "So Sasuke, what's been going on since I last left?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her and stated, "Shinobu has practically taken over training her teammates and she has also entered the Chunnin exams, though I think you already know the last one." Sakura nodded and said, "Well, tell you what, I'll go speak to Naruto in a minute to ask him something but I have to ask you something else… What do you think of Shinobu since she's been living with you?"

He raised his head and looked sharply at her, "She's alright, I just went into her room for the first time in years and saw some… photos. Some of them were quite funny actually." Sakura's face paled, "Which ones?" she asked/whispered. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, the ones with him and his hand. Also thought the one where Shinobu blew you guys up was particularly funny, everyone's out to get the infamous Akatsuki and, by the looks of her age, a three year old could kill all of you." He shook his head, "What is the world coming to when a bunch of mind-fucks can teach a child better than a village could?" he mock wailed.

Sakura glared at Hidan at the mention of the hand thing, "You little fuck, I thought you said nobody was watching?" she growled. She remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashybacky XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Hidan were sparring the hell out of each other for the day, she had to make sure he didn't draw blood or risk death and he had to avoid her because she might actually rip off something and throw it so far away he wouldn't be able to find it again.

Sakura went down one last time and didn't get up, "Okay, I'm done Hidan." She said when he landed next to her. He huffed and sat down next to her. She pulled herself up and leaned against him, he pulled a book out nowhere and started reading.

She leaned her head against him and fell asleep fast. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw her fast asleep. He slowly put his arm around her, when she didn't react he slowly slid it under her shirt, still nothing. He praised Jashin and slid it up her side, slowly, slowly. He felt her bra and smiled wider while reading another passage in the book.

He raised his hand until he could feel her flesh underneath his fingertips, then he did the one thing that woke her up. He started to caress her boob. She stiffened next to him and he swore in his head.

She detached herself from him and cracked her knuckles, "Hidan, you shouldn't have done that." She said threateningly as she stood and began a pounding he would actually remember for the rest of his life.

When she was finally done he was moaning on the ground in pain.

XXXXXXXXXX End Flashybacky XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura turned back around to Sasuke and smiled at him, "Well, anyways Sasuke, we'd better get going. Things to do, people to see." She said dismissively. She then stood up and turned to Hidan, "Let's go." They disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX Naruto's Office XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished the last of his paperwork for the day and smiled at his clones, "Okay you guys, time to go." They dispersed and suddenly the room went black. Naruto went on instant defensive and only let up when he saw the person he would recognize anywhere in the world standing in the room, locking the door and shutting the curtains. "Naruto." She said as she shut the last one and sat down next to some other Akatsuki.

Naruto sat down at the desk and sighed, he had a feeling he was about to do something that the Elders would disapprove of. He hated it when they disapproved; it caused him the headache of the century.

"Yes Sakura? Oh and by the way, you shouldn't be here… If I wanted to I could tell a bunch of ANBU to come arrest you." He said. Sakura smiled at him and he grumbled and gestured for her to speak.

"Yes, well, I have spoken to Leader-sama and he said that the organization could take a week off to watch Shinobu participate in the final exams. So I thought I would drop by and tell you that the entire organization is going to be here tomorrow to watch Shinobu play with the other little kids." She said. Naruto's mouth was wide open by the time she was finished and he could feel the Elders already mind-fucking him with their complaints.

He whined internally but he sat and thought about it, "All the organization? Does that mean Leader as well?" he asked, rubbing his chin, they could bring in an extra few chairs and put them in the Hokage box.

Sakura nodded and Naruto upped the security in his mind as well, he didn't want to be killed or have them take Kyuubi from Kyuu, or did they not know that his son had the demon now? Now _there's_ something to think about.

He sighed and rubbed his hands together, "Alright, but I need to call someone in here for a sec so act… well, act responsible." He said. They nodded and Naruto went to one of the windows and opened the curtain on it. He opened the window itself and whistled a long, shrill note. An instant later Tsunade appeared and climbed in.

"Yeah Naruto?" she asked, not noticing the two other ninja due to her attention being on the floor as she climbed in. She then stood up and saw Sakura and Hidan sitting there looking at her. She sighed and turned to Naruto, "Naruto… what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Naruto sat back down and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Sakura said that the entire Akatsuki organization was coming here tomorrow and staying until the end of the Chunnin exams to watch Shinobu compete." He said, noticing the vein pop out on Tsunade's face, "Naruto, the entire organization? Their Leader as well?" she queried.

Naruto nodded, then he ducked as Tsunade launched at him, her nails scratching at the air as she sailed at him. "What the fuck is going on in your mind?! Do you know how dangerous it is to have them here, at all!" she screeched.

Sakura was getting annoyed that they were acting like she and Hidan weren't even there, she stood up, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" She screamed, successfully knocking them both over with the power of the scream.

They got back up and Naruto sat down in his chair, "Well, now that that's over. They are coming and that's that Tsunade-baa-chan. My word is law and no one attacks them. Understand? Good, now go tell everybody that we will have special guests over for the exams and that they will NOT be attacked." He smoothed his robes as Tsunade bowed and left.

He turned his attention back to the other two, "Now, not that that wasn't lovely, who's he?" he asked. Sakura looked at Hidan. "He's my husband." She said simply in a, 'Don't-ask-it-was-weird-how-we-did-get-together-and-I-don't-want-to-explain-it' kind of voice.

"Okay, now that we are done here, you have two minutes to get out of my village, I'm sorry but you really can't be here until tomorrow. Bye." He waved them out the office as they both poofed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so maybe I did upload three chapters last time, doesn't mean my brain can't stop working. So while it is, would you guys PLEASE review, I've only gotten like, one for this whole thing and I AM on the sixth chapter.

That is sad you know, it means people are too lazy to really review and if you don't review I say you shouldn't be reading this story. So review damnit and make me feel loved again! Thanks to those of you who do, I'm not talking to you, It's just these assholes who don't that make me mad.

Ja-fucking-ne

-Narutofang91


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oky doky, now I know you guys are tired of hearing/seeing this but I don't own Naruto. I have finally realized that if I did someone would assassinate me because I wouldn't get the show out on time every week; how Masashi does it is a wonder to me!

Authoress note: Finally! The Final Exam, now nobody can tell me that they haven't waited for this since Shinobu got interested in it. Or you could lie and say you haven't. Either way you people have read the story and NOT REVIEWED WHICH TICKS ME OFF. So here you lazy bums.

XXXXXXXXXXXX--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu exhaled and then inhaled, she was only an hour from fighting in the arena for the final exam. She looked at the top of the stands where people in black cloaks with red clouds were stationed periodically. Except for Pein, who was sitting with Naruto-sama.

She watched the fight between Anui and a Nin from Mist. Shinobu grinned as the boy did a hidden mist jutsu, almost like the one she did. She turned on the Sharingan and watched as the Nin snuck up on Anui, about to take her out, when Anui turned and slid a sharp kunai across the back of the guys' neck.

He fell to the ground and the mist slid out of view, the crowd gasped as they saw Anui standing over the guy, they hadn't thought that she could do anything as she was weak and delicate looking.

She watched as the paramedics came on the field and took the body off. Anui walked up the wall to the waiting area of the contestants and Shinobu nodded tersely at her, while Kyuu hugged her. "That was great Anui! Man I thought he was going to get you but I guess I was wrong." He was saying.

Shinobu looked at the chart and saw that her match with a guy from Lightning was the last one. Apparently some other dudes were going to fight before she and Kyuu did, Anui's match being the first one and hers lasted for about thirty minutes.

Shinobu watched boredly as the other people fought and won, or lost, until Kyuu's match came up. She stood up straight and walked over to where he was, she grabbed the back of his shirt and marched him over to the rail; she stopped and brought her leg up.

Kyuu shot out of the waiting area like a rocket. He skidded to a stop in front of the guy who was watching the match and grinned weakly up at him. A Stone Nin had come out a few minutes later and now he and Kyuu were facing off.

XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile up in the Hokage box XXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at Pein, it was unnerving that the guy looked so much like him, except for the rings and hair, he also couldn't forget his Rinnengan. Naruto looked back at his son's fight to see him land a hit on the other boys arm.

"Your son is quite talented. I suspect that Shinobu has been teaching him along with Kakashi?" Pein's voice ringing out beside him made him look up, "Yes, Shinobu wanted them ready so she could get into the exams, only teams can get into the exams, so she trained them to get in." he said, kind of disapproving since Shinobu's only goal was to get herself into the exams.

Pein nodded and turned his attention back to the fight, Kyuu was currently stalking the other ninja underground, he then looked at Shinobu, 'You will be a very good Akatsuki Shinobu.' He thought. His attention was then redirected to Naruto who had started to talk again, "Are you like, related to me or something? Cause it's pretty fishy with the way you look like me." He was saying.

Pein looked at Naruto intensely, he had never noticed it before but the young Hokage did look like him. His eyes narrowed, 'I am not related to the kage, Minato is no relative of mine and his son couldn't be either.' He thought. He turned back to the fight, "No, your father was not my relative and I very much doubt that you, his son, is any relative of mine." Naruto's ears perked up, someone who knew his father and was willing to talk?

He looked again at the man next to him, "You knew my father?" he asked, Pein looked at him, "Ah, he was the Fourth Hokage, why shouldn't I have known him?" he asked, aware that the ninja guard around them was tensing, 'They do not want him to know of his parentage?' he thought curiously.

He then smirked evilly, "Why yes, the fourth Hokage was your father, until he died." Naruto was aghast, 'The Fourth Hokage was the one to put Kyuubi in me.' He thought blankly, 'My own father?' he was still. Pein watched the emotions filter through Naruto's face.

The teams of ANBU watched helplessly as the leader of the most deadly organization in the world told their leader that his own father put the Kyuubi in him. Naruto came to one final conclusion, 'I am no better, I put that damn fox in my son. But at least he did it to save the village. I can forgive him.' He finally thought after about two minutes in complete silence.

"Thank you Pein, nobody would tell me who he was and now I know, let us get back to the match then, shall we?" he said, gesturing to the arena where Kyuu had unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken on the boy in front of him. The guy he was fighting dodged around them all but failed to see Kyuu come up behind him to knock him out.

Kyuu backed away from the guy and then he looked up at his fathers box, giving it a thumbs up, "I did it dad!!" he yelled at it. Then he remembered how he got into the arena and stalked off to go try to beat up Shinobu.

Shinobu watched as Kyuu ran up the wall and she twitched, he is fast enough to take me on, I'd better get on the field before he gets up here and beats me up.' She thought. She jumped up on the rail and dived off it, sailing down to the bottom she landed on her feet in front of Gekko (I finally remembered his name!!) and straightened up, she lifted an eyebrow and he watched as the guy from Lightning came up to them.

Shinobu brought out the miniature version of Samehada and the scythe, getting into a fighting stance she watched as the guy brought out four kunai, two to each hand. She smirked, 'This is gonna be easy.' She thought.

She waited until Gekko said start and then she flashed around the field at high speeds, striking the guy whenever she felt like it, both with the chakra draining sword and the scythe. She stopped for a second and watched as the guy swayed a bit, "Come on, is that the best you can do? Give me a break, you should still be in the academy." She taunted.

The guy growled and swung around, throwing kunai at her but she was already moving again. He sustained several more cuts and slashes before she finally appeared right before him, "When you die, I'll stand over you and laugh." She said as she brought up a single kunai and stabbed him in the throat with it.

As he fell she laughed and then turned and walked away. She had won and now it was time to go. While she walked away the morgue keepers came and took the body away, they would prepare it for the journey back to the country he came from and give it back to its leader or whatever. Unless Zetsu got to it first. This was very likely as he had disappeared from the gathered cloaks and nowhere to be found. Shinobu took the stairs and walked up to the Hokage's box to receive the title and whatever else went with the Chunnin graduates.

She opened the door and was greeted by the other winners, she walked over to where they stood and silently watched as Naruto announced who the winners were and finally turned to them, congratulating them and stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu yawned tiredly as she walked to the store with her mother, the Akatsuki was staying for the week at Sasuke's house (Which he was none to happy about) and they needed more food as the guys had eaten everything up in the last two hours.

Shinobu uncomfortably shifted her weight from side to side; her scythe and sword were being looked over by Kisame and Hidan so she was a little uncomfortable without their weight on her back. She felt so naked.

They shopped for a few hours and went back to fill the cupboards again… for the fourth time. It turns out that guys eat more and train more when they are bored, Sakura knew this for years, Shinobu was just figuring it out.

She looked at the now filled cabinets and turned to see Deidara and Sasori discussing what true art is. An age old subject to them but a new thing for her. She walked over to them to hear Sasori say that art lasts forever. She shook her head and Sasori noticed, "What do you think art is then Shinobu?" he asked.

She looked at them seriously, "Art is something that lasts only a moment," Deidara grinned, "Nothing lasts forever Sasori-san." She finished. Sasori scowled and walked away, "Pay up." Shinobu said once he was out of ear-shot. Deidara pouted but placed eighty yen on her palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know this chapter is short but I have something to do and I don't think I can get back for awhile, so if you enjoyed it send me a review and tell me.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Shinobu: Narutofang91 is depressed right now so I'll do the disclaimer for her, you ungrateful whelps (Except for you Shikon Entity Shinobu). She doesn't own Naruto or any other character but she does own me and the other characters she made up, so if you borrow us you HAVE to ask her first. Ok?

READ NOW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu had fallen asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning and now she was rudely awakened by Deidara who had found the sake.

He was bouncing around the house like a bunny when he saw Shinobu still asleep. His sake clouded mind quickly came up with a plan. He opened the door a little wider and took one gigantic leap to the bed.

When he landed on the girl she sat up and glared at him, "Go away." She said, and lay back down. He giggled and she cracked an eye open. He was playing with his own hair and sitting cross-legged on the foot of her bed.

She scrunched her eyebrows up and sat up again, watching him worriedly, "Are you high?" she asked. He twitched and looked around the room several times, "Maybe…" he trailed off, then went back to bunny mode and hopped out of the room.

Shinobu rolled her eyes and screamed out, "MOM, UNCLE-DEIDARA IS HIGH! AGAIN!" Sakura heard her daughter and sighed, she turned to Kisame, "Do you want to tie him up this time or shall I?" she asked him.

He sighed and got up, "I'll do it." He mutters resignedly. He stood up and wandered over to where Deidara was currently hopping. He stopped and held up a piece of clay. Deidara stopped, "Give me the clay!" he yelled, looking at it.

Kisame shook his head, "Give it to me now! Before I chop your balls off!" Kisame started talking, "Now, now Deidara, I have to tie-" he was interrupted however, "-with a rusty hedge-clipper!" Kisame 'eeped' and threw the clay at Deidara, "Here man!" he yelled and ran until he was back at the couch.

Sakura looked up from her TV show and raised an eyebrow, "You can do it Sakura." Kisame said as he sat down and started flipping channels. Sakura shrugged and got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Minutes later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame looked up, "Didn't take you long." He stated before going back to whatever he was watching. Sakura looked over to where the now tied up Deidara was, "All I had to do was break his arm." She said simply.

"He won't like you for that when he comes off his high." Kisame said, still watching TV. Sakura shrugged, "He'll get over it." She said as she sat back down too. They then heard the door open and a very grumpy Sasuke come out of his room, "What's going on down here?" he asked as he looked around and saw a tied-up Deidara in the corner, Kisame and Sakura on the couch, and Zetsu consuming what looked like an arm.

He then decided that he didn't want to know and proceeded to the kitchen where Hidan and Kakuzu were having an eating contest; winner gets five-hundred yen. He watched as they engorged enormous amounts of food with a shocked face.

He didn't buy the food but he had planned on helping with eating it. It seems that dream is now gone as the two (very bored by the way) Akatsuki members ate almost all the food in his kitchen. He leaned against the wall until they were done and watched as Kakuzu accused Hidan of cheating while handing over his precious money.

Meanwhile Shinobu had gotten up and was now dressing. She put on her newly repaired and polished weapons on her back and walked down stairs to kookoo-ville. She watched as Deidara wormed his way over to a fallen kunai and slashed his ropes with it. He got up and crouched down once again, sneaking to the unsuspecting pair on the couch.

He popped up during the scary part of the show and scared the hell out of Kisame and Sakura who both screamed like little pansy's and ran from the room. Then they came back in and thoroughly beat Deidara to within an inch of his life.

She then went outside; she didn't want to be in there any longer than she had to, for fear of becoming a loony. She looked around and decided to travel around the town one last time, if all the plans were right she would be leaving tonight with her family.

She looked at all the sights and people as she walked and reminisced what who did what and when. She saw a pond and laughed at the memory of when Kyuu tried water walking for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX------------------------------ Flashy Backy ---------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu, Kyuu, Anui, and some other kids were gathered at the pond's edge walking on the water. Shinobu had done it thousands of time before so she just watched until, of course, when Kyuu tried it. She watched as he sank a few times and then she had a brilliant idea.

She snuck off to the other side of the whole thing and took a deep breath. Diving in she swam to the very bottom, she looked up when she got there and saw that she was right underneath Kyuu, 'Perfect.' She thought.

She waited until he sank half-way again and then shot under him like a rocket; grabbing his ankles roughly she started pulling him under as fast as she could.

On the surface the kids watched as Kyuu was dragged under by something dark. Kyuu himself was freaking out, he knew he was going to die, he just knew it. He started screaming bloody murder and paled when large air bubbles came up to the surface from when the thing breathed. He felt something sharp against his ankle and started blubbering.

Then… the thing let go and Shinobu came up gasping for air and laughing hysterically. He glared at her and she smiled sheepishly before climbing on top of the water and walking to the bank. He watched for a minute before he too climbed on top and ran forward, tackling Shinobu half-way there, they both fell back in and when they came up everybody was laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------- End Flashy Backy -----------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laughed and moved on to the next spot. She went through the village this way for the rest of the day and when she met up with Kyuu and Anui she invited them to lunch with her. They 'ahhed' as they saw the fancy restaurant and went in with her.

As they sat and ate they shared what they thought of the Chunnin Exams, Shinobu had had fun playing around like that, but it seems that the other two had a little bit of a harder time.

She ate and talked for a while before she said bye to the other two and headed home, it was starting to get dark and she wanted to get a nap in before she left with the others.

She got to her home and heard crashing sounds, 'Great, they are breaking something.' She thought as she opened the door. Although breaking was an understatement, destroying the whole kitchen looking for sake, was a better word for it. They were all in on it.

She looked on in horror for a minute before she started backing away slowly, "I didn't see nothing." She muttered under her breath. She headed up to her room and started packing her stuff for tomorrow, her clothes in three bags while she put her weapons and such in their packs and sheathes. She set the weapons on the hooks in the walls and leaned her sword and scythe on the wall next to the door.

She looked at her room and started putting her mementos on her bed she pulled a scroll out and made hand-signs, a poof and the stuff on her bed was now stored in a rolled up scroll. When she was done with that she put on her pajamas and settled down on her bed. She set her clock and laid down, alert in case someone entered or exited the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke to the annoying chiming of her alarm clock, punching it to silence she got up and began to get ready to leave. She looked outside and noted the darkness of it. Still dark enough to get out of Konoha without being seen.

She counted the chakra signatures in the house and wondered what Sasuke was doing at this hour. She strapped her weapons to her back and performed a jutsu on her items so that they transferred to a scroll. She picked that up and pocketed it then went downstairs to the kitchen, stepping around bodies every so often.

She went into the kitchen and saw Sasuke consuming the only food left in the house, tomatoes. He looked at her through blood-shot eyes and she sighed, thanking Kami that she took the medic training from Tsunade she stepped forward and relieved the head-ache she was sure he had after that all-night drinking contest.

She then picked a tomato and ate it. Turning she made a 'watch this' motion to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow, she picked up a bullhorn she had gotten a while back and turned it on loud. Sasuke put a silencing jutsu on his ears and watched as Shinobu lifted the thing to her mouth.

"WAKE UP NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE A HEADACHE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!" She screamed into it. The Akatsuki came awake with groans of disapproval and looking around. When they saw Shinobu with a bullhorn they narrowed their eyes, 'She is sooo going down.' They thought as they advanced on her.

She only smirked and raised it again….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later she had everybody hang-over free and she smiled as they cast her death-glares every-so-often. When they were done she turned to Sasuke, "Well Uncle Sasuke… I guess this is good-bye for now. It's been cool." She said as she turned to leave with the rest of the guys. He lifted an eyebrow and reached an arm out, successfully wrapping it around her he brought her to him and hugged her briefly, "Bye Shinobu, I liked having you here." He said, "Now you have three minutes to get out of the village and thirty to get away from it before I tell Naruto." He stated when he let her go.

She smiled and they made the seal for a transportation jutsu, "BYE!" She screamed as they poofed away.

(Okay, now there will be a few years between this and what's up there. Bear with me.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu narrowed her eyes as the target made his way around the clearing. She unsheathed her Katana slowly, silently; when it was all the way out she moved it in front of her, brushing past a few leaves as it passed them. The man stopped as the tips of cut leaves fell to the ground in front of him.

Shinobu watched as he looked around a few times before he stopped and stared off into the distance. She counted to three before she fell to the ground behind him and raising the sword to the side of his neck, "Any last words?" she whispered as she laid the blade against the pulsing artery in his neck.

The man gulped and asked, "Why?" Shinobu giggled and said, "Because you skipped out on my leaders deal," her voice turned stone cold, "nobody skips out on leaders deals." She then slid the blade across his neck and blood splashed onto the ground, spreading, soaking, and spraying on anything in the near vicinity.

Shinobu watched as the man's eyes slid on her face and went unfocused. She then cleaned her blade off on his clothes and put it back in her sheathe. Turning around she started walking to the tree line, but right before she got there she felt another chakra signature in the area.

The twenty year old turned her head slightly, her waist length, black with pink streaked hair, swung behind her. She narrowed her golden eyes and stepped back, feeling the chakra signature get stronger when she did. She lifted a tanned hand from her side and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Shinobu then turned the Sharingan on and looked around the clearing. She saw something in the tent of the dead man and made her way to it. When she got to the opening she heard something breathing, she ripped the door off the thing and went in.

She made her way to a pile of blankets and moved them so she could see the thing inside the pile. She stopped breathing for a moment as the face of a baby came into view.

Shinobu lifted the babe from the purple silk and brought it closer to her. The chakra signature on this young one was small but large for an infant. She wondered what gender it was and unclothed it, female. She turned off the Sharingan and studied the child with a critical eye. The little girl had blood red hair and her eyes were an unusual shade of white, Shinobu doubted that the girl was blind but her eyes were a wonder.

She was also very pale, like death, but without the waxy-ness of it. She had a black insignia on her left hip that looked like a figure of a snake; it wound down and curled around her leg as if it was resting on it. Shinobu looked into the child's eyes, "What is your name little one?" she asked.

The baby blinked and cooed as Shinobu set her on her own leg. She noticed that while the girl had hair it was very thin, almost a new born, maybe twelve months. Shinobu sighed as she put the girl back in the purple blanket and lifted both of them up, "I guess you're coming with me." She sighed.

She exited the tent and moved a good distance away before turning again and making the seals for a fire-ball jutsu. When the tent was properly destroyed she looked down at the girl, "I shall call you Jada (Pronounced Jay-da)." She said.

She then turned her attention to the trees and hopped off. Looking back she saw a bright orange tongue of fire leaping into the sky, dancing into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got back she went straight to the Leader's room and put her report on the desk. She saw his eyes look up at the girl in her arm and she put her forth. Pein grabbed the child and observed her silently, "You may keep her. But if she gets in the way of any-body I will have her killed, I am the leader of an organization of killers, not a nursery." He said.

Shinobu nodded, "Yes Leader-sama." He glanced up at her, "What is the child's name?" he asked. Shinobu looked away from his piercing gaze, "Her name is Jada Leader-sama." She said. He nodded and gave Jada back to Shinobu.

Shinobu sighed as she left the room and looked at the little girl, "Let's go find the rest of the loony toons Jada." She said as she walked o the most likely place they would be, the kitchen.

As she entered the room she had to dodge flying items of food, she stood up straight and yelled out, "OK, LISTEN UP AND SHUT UP! I HAVE A NEW MEMBER AND I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET HER!" She watched as they all shut up and looked as she set Jada down on the kitchen table, "Every body… meet Jada." She introduced the girl to them and watched as they came forth and looked the child over before backing up and letting the next person in line see her.

She watched as her mother and Hidan came to her. "Shinobu-chan, my daughter, where did you find this little one?" Sakura asked. Shinobu looked at Jada and said, "She was with the man I killed on my mission. I found her in his tent wrapped in that purple blanket, she is something, ne?"

Shinobu watched as Sakura picked up Jada and looked her over, "Are you going to care for her?" she asked. Shinobu nodded and watched as Sakura put Jada in Hidan's hands and turned to her daughter, "You have a lot ahead of you Shinobu; I'll help you whenever I can but you have to depend on your instincts." She said.

Shinobu nodded and watched as Jada messed with Hidan's hair, reaching up and tugging on a lock of the moon-light colored hair. She laughed as he held her as far away from him as he could and finally took pity on him. She took Jada away and started to go to her room, stopping by her mom's and getting some of her old baby clothes. She went to the bathroom and gave Jada a bath before heading to her room and falling asleep with Jada in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nice chappy don't you think? I wonder what's going to happen with Jada and Shinobu? What's also happened with the Konoha weenies in all this time? You will all find out in the next chapter of AFB (Akatsuki's Fire Blossom) so when I finish the next chapter you'll find out. See you soon! Or not, it all depends on me and my brain.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


	9. Last one

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Me: Ehem, I don't own Naruto! But, I do own: Shinobu, Aro, Kyuu, Seer, Anui, Random people, and now Jada. That is a bit of a list isn't it?

Naruto: Maybe, hey, have you seen my son anywhere?

Me: Me, seeing Kyuu anywhere? Nah *shifts around and then waves a hand, Kyuu appears by Naruto instantly*

Naruto: There you are! Your mother wants you to come over for dinner tonight.

Kyuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------------------

Kyuu sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had just finished a mission and had gotten back in record time. Now he was bored. He looked around before he decided to go to his new apartment. He started walking to it and got to thinking along the way.

'Things have been different since I've moved out of my parents' house. Hell, things have been different since Shinobu left, I wonder if she's even alive? Then Anui left since I didn't love her, saying something about something, I really can't remember…' he stopped once he reached his door and unlocked it.

When he got inside he set the keys down on the table and flopped down on the couch, tired and sore he started to doze off. Unknowing he would have a visitor in a few seconds.

Three….

He started to snore loudly and murmur things in his sleep. Then he turned over and scratched his belly. He then got more comfortable and slept much more deeply.

Tw-

A soft rushing of wind and the falling of black cherry blossoms didn't even wake him, but the loud shout of, "KYUU!!" did. He sat straight up and held a kunai at eye level before seeing who his visitor was. His sleep fogged mind didn't even register the fact that this person was a missing Nin, he only said, "Oh, it's only you Shinobu." Before he fell beck to the middle of the couch and almost made it back to sleep.

However his mind cleared up just enough to think about whose name he had just said. He came up faster than before and looked at her with wide eyes, "Shinobu?!?!?" he screamed. She stood there grinning, her black and pink hair pulled into a long pony tail and gold eyes shining with mischief.

She waved slightly and then turned to look around his apartment, "Nice place, where is Anui? I've been looking for her too and I haven't seen her…" Shinobu trailed off at the look on Kyuu's face. "What? Don't tell me she already betrayed the village." She said.

He nodded solemnly and she sighed, "God that girl is such a girl. At least I had a reason." Kyuu looked at her, "Why did you leave?" he asked her. She turned around and started looking at his house, "Because I never would have belonged in this wimpy village." She said. He stared at her as she walked out of the living-room and into the kitchen.

She explored a bit more before she finally came back into the living-room, her eyes sad, "Look, I didn't come here for good greetings and such. I've come to tell you something," she sighed, "Anui's dead Kyuu; I found her body in the woods by an old Sound castle. She looked like she had been mutilated by several men and then just left there to die." She turned once more, "I'll be in the village one more day to buy baby clothes, turns out I'm a mother to a red head." She laughed slightly and started heading out, "Did you bring her back?" Kyuu's voice rang out.

Shinobu stopped, "Yes, she should be at the morgue now, take Ino and Shikamaru-san with you, they ought to know. And if they ask to know who brought her back, just tell them the truth." She said, then she disappeared altogether.

Later she ran into Naruto on one of his outings and waved happily, "Hey Naruto-sama, how ya doin?" she asked. He simply stared, "Shinobu, what are you doing here?" he asked after about ten minutes. She looked thoughtful for a minute and then shrugged, "Dunno." She said, then she whistled and started skipping off. He looked after her for a minute before he started walking again and decided to let her stay for the day, if she didn't cause any trouble.

Meanwhile Shinobu was browsing through the racks of baby clothes when she saw a sign that had Jada's picture on it. She frowned and went over to it; she saw a reward for the return of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Uma's child. She chuckled lightly and thought, 'They'll never get their child back.' She then bought a hell of a lot of clothes and went on her merry way back to Akatsuki base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------- At the morgue ----------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuu walked in the building and immediately saw Anui's parent's on the other end of the long room, crying. He cringed and walked over to where they were, when he got there he saw the pale, waxy, face of his dead teammate. He sighed and looked at Ino and Shikamaru, 'Those poor people, they have another but the feeling of losing the first must be over-whelming. But hardly five out of ten genin barely make it in this world, it doesn't even count the one's who defect from their village.' He turned back to Anui, 'Why did you do that anyway? You could have had a good life in the village, maybe even I would have married you one day, Kami knows I am too young for that now.' He turned his gaze to the ceiling; it was pearly white with an interesting design.

He moved so he was in front of Anui's parent's, "Look, I don't know how to say this but, I'm sorry for your loss. If you want to know who brought her back I'll tell you." He spoke quietly, Ino and Shikamaru nodded and he sighed, "It was Shinobu, she found Anui outside one of the old sound bases, she said it looked like she was attacked and left to die or was already dead." He finished, now looking at the floor. The two in front of him looked at their daughter and then they slowly left, she was dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

Kyuu took one more look at her and then followed her parents out the door, he had to tell his dad and then he was back to his own house. He was sad that one of his own teammates died but there was nothing he could do about it.

In the mean time Shinobu was about to leave the village when she was unexpectedly attacked from the side, she hadn't seen it coming so she was bowled over and her bags were thrown everywhere. "Wha…" she slurred as she looked into the face of her attacker. Ino.

She was teary-eyed and sobbing but she had a good hold on Shinobu, which irritated the attacked. Shinobu tried and failed to get loose from Ino's grip but failed, 'Damn you weapons…' she thought. When she was finally let up she gasped and coughed, trying to breath. She looked up and saw Ino picking up the bags of baby clothes and she stood up straighter. Shikamaru came slouching onto the scene and they both watched as Ino looked through the clothes, "You had a baby Shinobu?" Ino asked delicately, Shinobu nodded and held out her hand for the bags, Ino handed them to her and looked her straight in the eye, "Thank you for bringing our daughter back, even though you didn't like her you did the one thing that mattered. Ino hugged Shinobu, mindful of the fact that the woman was a walking weapon and then she ran off, sobbing again. Shikamaru shook her hand once and then went after his wife.

Shinobu stood there for a moment before she continued on her merry way, this time wary of marauding friends. When she was safely away from the shopping center she decided to visit the memorial stone. She got to it and knelt down in front of it, she traced a few names before her eyes saw the name she didn't expect to see, '_Hatake, Kakashi'_ she didn't know her old teacher was dead. Explained why she hadn't heard things about him for a while. She would have to tell her mother; after all he was her teacher too.

She stood up and looked at it once more, another name; '_Tsunade'_ was on there too, definitely needed to tell her mother. She sprang away from the place and made for the compound. Half-way there she heard a snicker and stopped, stooping low she heard it again, she moved to the left and saw uncle Kisame drinking… again, she left it alone and went on.

Shinobu reached the hide-out and held up her ring, it glowed a brief moment then subsided and the door creaked open. Walking inside she listened for sounds of life; the clinking of food utensils in the kitchen, the TV in the living-room, and, ew, the mattress in Hidan's room.

She headed for the ling-room and sat down next to Sasori, who was holding Jada by the way, and put down the bags of clothes. Sasori put the baby down and Jada proceeded to the bags before she sat down beside them and started to dig through them. Shinobu looked at the TV, "I know whose baby she is." She said conversationally. Sasori turned his attention to her. "Who?" he asked after a moment. "The Byakugan wielders', Hyuuga Neji." She said and then turned to the television. Sasori's eye's widened, he looked at the white-eyed wonder and then he turned back to Shinobu, "You will have to tell the Leader." He stated, and left.

Shinobu pouted, "Fine." She said to the empty room. She gathered up her bags and Jada, dropping off the bags in her room she went to Leader's room and knocked on the door, "Enter." A voice called out. She turned the knob and entered the, cold, dark room. She made her way to the desk and set Jada on it, "I have news concerning the baby." She said. Pein's eyes turned to her, "And?" he asked.

"Jada is the child of Hyuuga Neji." She stated. His eyes turned to the little girl who had started squirming. He nodded and waved Shinobu away; she left and went to her room. Taking a bath and going to bed were the only things on her mind as she entered it. So she did that and dressed for bed, 'I'll tell mom about her teacher's in the morning.' She thought as darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jada skipped to Shinobu, "Momma! Look at what I can do!" she giggled. Shinobu turned around to gaze at the six year-old. Jada concentrated and soon veins were pulsing at the edges of her eyes. "Oh that's very good Jada, do you want to show Leader-sama?" she asked. Jada nodded and practically ran to the room in which the man was in. She knocked and entered, she walked over to him and looked up at the desk, "Yes, what is it Jada?" he asked as he put the quill down. Jada looked at him and then concentrated, the veins appeared again and Pein looked on in astonishment.

He dismissed her and soon she was parading around base, showing off. Shinobu watched her adoptive daughter and laughed as the other's faces went into shock. Jada came back to her, "Mom I'm tired." She said as she crawled into Shinobu's lap, "Then sleep Jada." Shinobu crooned. The girl did and Shinobu put her in her bed. She would truly make a great shinobi one day, but for now she would train and hone the skills she had and would soon have.

Shinobu looked once more at her daughter before going out into the craziness that is Akatsuki, 'Yes, my daughter is amazing. Akatsuki's little fire blossom.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corny ending? Yes, most definitely. Do I care? No, certainly not. So, anyway, that is the ending of AFB, turns out that Shinobu is not the fire blossom, but Jada is. Interesting ain't it? So review and tell me what you thought of it. There isn't going to be a third so don't ask for one. Plus, I am thinking of working on a Harry Potter fic. I've already got the first chapter made so here's a preview of it.

"**Caramel reached behind her, "I'll show you when we get to the train, in a privet compartment." She said lowly, they nodded and she smiled, "Now, since I know nothing about this school in which I am going to, would one of you be kind enough to tell me?" she asked. The twins came around on either side of her and tried to put their arms around her back, word here, tried, her scythe got in the way and cut their robes, "Shoot, don't put your arms around me, you are likely to get hurt deeply." She warned as they put their arms back to their sides but stayed put by her side, "We'll tell you Caramel," Fred started, "But you have to tell us from what genetic gene pool you got your eyes and hair from." finished George. **

**She smiled and nodded, they each grabbed their carts, loaded with their school stuff and clothes, then walked away with her in the middle, looking back at the others who just watched as Fred and George carted her away, "Wasn't she talking to us?" Ron asked, Harry nodded, "Well then how did Fred and George get her?" he asked again, Harry and Hermione shrugged then they looked at each other, "Do you want to find out where she got her features from?" Harry asked, Ron nodded and they both set out with Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin trailing after them."**

Don't worry it isn't in bold, that would be a bummer. So review and tell me what you think of this chapter AND if you think I should do the Harry Potter fic. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Narutofang91


End file.
